Thor vs Asura
Thor vs Asura '''is Season 6 Episode 2 of ZombieSlayer23's One Minute Melee's. Description ''It's god vs god slayer! Which powerhouse will come out on top? God of Thunder or a god slayer?'' Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! NO RESEARCH! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! Pre-Fight (Setting: Asguard, Odin's Palace) Odin summoned his last bit of energy and blasted a wave of energy right at Asura, but the God slayer easily dodged the blow and slammed his fist into Odin's face. Asura couldn't help but snicker as the all mighty god, Odin, was on his knees and facing Asura. Asura: Who knew the all mighty god could be easily taken down? This fight was too easy.... But now what should I do with Asguard. Odin slowly got up. Odin: Maybe you will do whatever you want with Asguard. Yes, I lost to you. But their is still someone who will stop you from destroying Asguard. Asura laughed. Asura: And who would that b-''' Asura stopped in his tracks when a hammer collided into Asura's cheek. Asura was blasted backwards into Odin's chair. Asura growled and turned to Thor in rage. Thor: Hello. I am Thor, Son of Odin, and considering you nearly killed my father, well, enjoy your last moments on Earth. Thor smiled at Asura. Asura: '''Try to stop me, but you will never succeed! FIGHT! FIGHT! (Cue: Ryu's Theme: 0:00 - 1:25) Thor quickly summoned a bolt of lighting from his hammer and hurled the lighting at Asura. Asura quickly dodged the bolt of lighting and ran straight at Thor. Thor continued to fire continuous bolts of lighting at Asura, but the god slayer continued to dodge the bolts. Once in reach of Thor, Asura grabbed Thor's head and slammed it into the ground. Thor rebounded off the ground, and his head was caught by Asura once again. Asura smirked and hurled Thor into the ceiling, where Thor whacked it with his head and started to fall down to the ground. But Thor quickly lifted his hammer and flew to his right and into the ground, right next to Asura. Thor slammed his hammer into Asura's face multiple times, leaving many bruises and bloody cuts on Asura's face. Thor then slammed his hammer into Asura's gut, and a bolt of lightning struck Asura throughout his body. Asura shuddered as electricity flew through his body, stunning him into standing still. Thor then dropped his hammer and cracked his fists. Thor: I'm not the God of Hammers, am I? As soon as Thor cracked his fists, bolts of electricity appeared at the ring of his fingers. Thor leaped around and spun through the air, kinda creating a Psycho Crusher but with electricity. Asura was hit by the electricity and was blasted once again into Odin's chair. Asura slammed his fist into the ground with rage and turned into his Berserker Asura form. Asura's 2 extra set of hands became useful as he started to rapidly punch Thor throughout his body, squirting blood from his gut every now and then. Asura then landed a powerful kick into Thor's gut, knocking the god of Thunder into the ground. Thor quickly got up however, and the 2 quickly began exchanging powerful punches from one another. Eventually Thor got burned out from the 4 fists flying at him, giving Asura the chance to land a strong and powerful uppercut into Thor's chin. The God of Thunder was blasted into the air, giving Asura the chance to charge up massive punches from below. As soon as Thor began to fall to the ground, Asura started landing powerful punches into Thor's gut, a blur of fists landing into Thor's gut, and with one last punch, Asura sent Thor into a wall, causing a crack to form in the wall. Asura: Well, for this so called God of Thunder, you're not that powerful. Come at me harder, Sparkles. Thor roared in rage, and a burst of electricity erupted from the ground. The burst caused Asura to be knocked off his feet and flew into the air. This gave Thor the chance to fly up into the air with Asura and start to sock him in the face and gut multiple times. Thor finally summoned his hammer and started spinning it around in circles. Asura's eyes opened wide in alarm. Thor: Rest in Piece. Thor slammed his hammer right into Asura's chin, exploding Asura's head on contact. K.O Odin: You have done well, my son. Thor nodded and walked away. Conclusion This Melee's Winner is.... Thor Odinson! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'Marvel vs Capcom' Themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:"God vs God" themed One Minute Melees Category:2017